Haunted
by LegolasLoverLimwen
Summary: A killer is stalking the shadows of the night around a Quantico jazz club and Leah is his next target. Can the BAU team profile this killer in time? And will Spencer and Leah find solace in each other and confront their demons?
1. Prologue

Haunted

A _Criminal Minds_ Fanfiction

_Prologue_

The jazz club was winding down for the night. It had been a good haul especially for the club's headliner, Leah.

"_She sang like an angel tonight,_" he thought as he watched her and her co workers lock up the club as he sat in his car. "_Of course, she sings like angel every night."_

He loved the way she sang, how she swayed to the music and closed her eyes soulfully. He often wondered if she just did all of that for show and more tips in the small glass jar that was placed on the piano or if she really appreciated the pieces of art she sung Monday through Wednesday from 7 pm until around midnight and then again on Saturday from 8 pm until well into the early morning hours.

_"Of course, she appreciates them. Why else would she look so radiant and sensual when she sang them?"_ he thought.

He loved to watch the amber stage lights dance in her hair and they way the color made her naturally red hair shine like copper.

_"Just the kind of girl that will one day become my vampire bride." _

A slow grin spread across his face as he began to imagine the things he would do to get her to her full immortal glory; but it quickly disappeared as he heard a sharp voice from the back of his SUV.

"_Not yet!" _the voice hissed. _"Only when I say you are ready!"_

"Yes, master," he stuttered and looked down at his hands. As a lowly servant, he was at the mercy of his creator, Cain. Cain who made him what he was today: Powerful, In control, Dominant. No longer was he the submissive young man he once was. Cain had changed him and molded him into this perfect being, one who cannot die and capable of giving that gift to others. Once he was ready of course.

_"You still need more practice!" _chastised Cain. _"You mustn't fail this time."_

James kept his eyes downcast and nodded.

_"Look, there is suitable practice doll,"_ Cain snickered. James looked up as a petite brunette crossed in front of his SUV. Not his usual type but she would suit the purpose for now.

After all, she was only practice.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mmk people, as promised here is the next chapter! yay for getting all of my projects done in pottery class!! lol. The story will switch POV sometimes from Spencer to Leah and sometimes James. Enjoy and REVIEW!! **

_Chapter One_

Spencer Reid hated having to go to these addiction support group meetings. He hated having to get up in front of groups of people and talk about his addiction. The fact that everyone had to get up and talk didn't put him at ease either. He always felt like an outsider because his addiction was not caused by his mistakes. He had no control over what had happened to him a few years ago.

He had been held hostage by a man with the name of Tobias, a 30 year old man who suffered from multiple personality disorder. Tobias was convinced that he was his father, himself and the archangel Raphael, a "medium" between those personalities. During his captivity he had been tortured and drugged with a type of narcotic called Dilaudid. He wasn't faced with his own mistakes but rather the horrific memories of his past: his father's abandonment, his mother's mental illness and how he put her away, his trying times in middle school and high school where he was bullied and teased, how afraid he was of becoming like his mother, and all of these memories that came flooding back to him when he was forced to dig his own grave.

He had no remorse for his addiction. He couldn't. The addiction wasn't his fault.

Even though he had been clean for the past few years, he still experienced cravings. JJ told him to keep going to the meetings as a recovering addict so he wouldn't regress back. He loved JJ like the sister he never had and valued her opinion. He also knew that whenever JJ suggested he do something it was a pretty good idea to follow that advice.

But just because he followed that advice, didn't mean he had to like it.

He sighed and shook his head as he walked up the steps of the local community center where the meetings were held.

The usual followers were always there, week after week. Spencer could tell by now after so many weeks to observe them and give them a profile that half of them didn't want to be there. They were there because it was a part of their parole, a family member wanted them to seek help or there were those he had simply deduced that they had nothing better to do.

Some of the usuals nodded to acknowledge his presence as they sat down in there misshapen circle. He nodded back. They never actually spoke to him but he was perfectly fine with that. He took a moment to glance around.

_"__Hmm__, no new people, today"_ he thought absently. He didn't really know if he should be happy about the lack of new group members or saddened by it.

"Alright, everyone," announced their group leader. "It's been a few weeks since we last met. Did everyone and their families make through the thunderstorms, okay?" The rest of the group mumbled their answers. Spencer stayed silent. What family? His mother was in some mental hospital away from Quantico and he had no idea where his father was. The team? Was that his "family"? JJ obviously cared for him but were they really what her would call his family?

Spencer was slowly brought out of his own thoughts when he noticed the room had grown quiet. He looked up and noticed a girl's head sticking out of the partially open door.

"Um. . . is this were the addict group is meeting?" she asked. Her voice was calm to the untrained ear but Spencer could tell it had an edge to it. Maybe resentment, confusion or embarrassment. Another glance at the woman's (not girl's) face quickly told him it was embarrassment based by the rosy color spreading across her face. She nervously tucked her bangs out of her face and chewed on her thumbnail as she waited for the group to answer.

The group leader turned around slightly flustered but calmed down when he saw the young woman standing in the doorway. "Um we prefer to think of ourselves as a recovering user support group but, yes it is."

"Oh okay," the young woman answered. It was almost as if she was hopping she had been wrong.

"Yes, just take a seat and get comfortable," the group leader said.

The girl tiptoed in and took the seat opposite of Spencer in the circle. She looked down at her hands in embarrassment. Spencer noticed the redness had not disappeared. In fact it had only intensified.

"I was saying, we don't seem to have anyone new here today until now. Miss, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?" said the leader turning to the girl.

"Huh?" the girl stammered. It wasn't hard for Spencer to figure out that she didn't have much self confidence. Judging by the way she spoke, he was safe to assume that she was not used to public speaking.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked the group leader. He no longer sounded flustered by her earlier interruption but was settling back into his calm collected leader voice.

"Well, um, my name is Leah. I sing at Clovis's Jazz Club and Bar. I am trying to earn my maters in Sociology in the Criminology Concentration" she said trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

_"Interesting,"_ thought Spencer. _"She is modest and yet she sings at a club. A very prominent jazz club to be precise."_

"And why are you here today, Ms. Leah?" coaxed the group leader.

"Oh, um, well, I am addicted to sleep medication" Leah whispered.

"Okay, group say hello to Leah" said the leader.

"Hello, Leah" the group chorused.

"Awesome. Today we are going to talk about . . ."

The voice of the group leader was lost to Spencer as he continued to study the girl. She was dressed in a trench coat and scarf even though it was fairly warm in the room. But she also wore red high-heels that sparkled. _"Modesty down to the letter with the exception of the shoes" _thought Spencer. He watched as she started to chew on her thumbnail and then swat it away with the other hand, as if she was trying to quit a nail biting habit. She finally brought her eyes to his as she felt him watching her.

Now it was his turn to blush and look down. But not before he noticed her eyes. They were a deep blue and even while looking straight at him still seemed far away as if in her own world.

He turned his attention back to the meeting but knew where he would be stopping by after work today.

**Oooo, our beloved Spencer has found something that stumps him. lol**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Somewhat longer of a chapter. Teehee I had fun with this one.**_

_Chapter Two_

Leah hurried out of the support group room fumbling for her keys. She would be late for work if she didn't hurry. One of the members of the group decided to have a breakdown and tell the whole group all about the wrongs they had done. Then the group leader wouldn't let any of them leave. He was convinced that this poor helpless soul needed everyone's absolute support otherwise they would be lost to the world forever. Well maybe not that dramatic but something to that effect.

She had so much to do. There would be no sleep for her tonight which she guessed was a good thing since she was trying to stop taking sleeping pills. She had a paper to do for her criminology class about the FBI: BAU and it was due tomorrow. All her research was done. It was just a matter of typing it up. The more see understood about the BAU the more she felt she would do well there. She was a natural judge of character and loved a challenge. She would have to ask her professors if the BAU was training any new agents.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice someone in front of her until she was falling to the ground dragging someone with her.

She gave an unladylike noise as the other on top of the other someone.

"Oh, oh dear," she exclaimed as she push the hair out of her face to get a good look at the cushion who broke her fall. It was the man that had been staring at her in the meeting. "I'm apologize," she stammered as she quickly picked herself up off of him. She dusted herself off and gave and embarrassed giggle. "Haha, clumsy me. Here lemme help you up" she said extending her hand. She felt her face grow hot as he accepted it gratefully. "I hope I didn't hurt you." Leah said.

"No, no, no," said the man. "It's fine, really, that will teach me to just lose myself in my thoughts in the hallway." he gave a slight chuckle.

"Happens to the best of us," Leah laughed. She noticed his hand was still in hers. "Um, I'm Leah by the way." She said and shook his hand that she held.

"I know, the girl who came to the meeting late." Spencer gave a slight chuckle.

"Yea," said Leah slightly embarrassed. "I don't believe I got your name."

"Oh my name is Spencer," he cleared his throat. "Doctor Spencer Reid."

"You look a little young to be a doctor," Leah said as she eyed him.

"Ph.D.s" said Spencer.

"As in plural?"

"Yes, um actually, there are three of them."

"Impressive," smiled Leah. She looked down at their still shaking hands. Suddenly embarrassed she broke the handshake by bending down to pick up her purse. "Again, I apologize for running over you," she said tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll see you around." She turned to go, anxious to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Do you really sing?" asked Spencer.

"Excuse me?" she asked turning around to face him.

"In the meeting you said you sang at Clovis's," said Spencer as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yea, I do, what about it?" she asked apprehensively.

"You just don't seem like that kind of person."

"Really," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean with your mannerisms and how you are dressed; you just don't seem like the person who would sing in front of people."

"Are you some kind of profiler or something?" she asked trying to sound smart since she was well versed in this subject because of her paper research.

"I am actually."

She almost dropped her purse.

"I work at the FBI: BAU"

Now she dropped her purse.

"Really?" she asked as she bent to pick up her purse. Now she was excited and intrigued.

"Yeah," answered Spencer. "You know of it?"

"Um actually, I'm writing a paper on it for my masters class in criminology." She said as she took a step closer to him.

"Really?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Leah. "I actually need another source. Do you think I could interview you sometime? I am sure it would give my paper more depth."

Spencer looked taken aback "Um sure, ah. When do you want to do the interview?" He stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, hmm, here let me just give you my cell number and email and you call me with whatever time is good for you." She said as she scrounged around for a piece of paper in her purse.

"Do you want me to give you mine?" he asked more to be polite than to actually give it to her as he watched her write down her information.

"Nah, it doesn't matter." She said handing him the piece of paper. "It was nice meeting you," she said before turning around to go.

Spencer stared after her.

"Oh and if you don't want to call just drop me and email. I think I check more often than I do my phone anyhow." She called back to him.

"Okay," Spencer mumbled as he looked down on the piece of paper. Her screename read PrincessLeia. He chuckled.

_"Wait,"_ he thought. _"Did I just pull a manly move by getting a girl's number?"_

**Aww Spencer!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Took a while hehe. Sorry I had finals to deal with but thankfully now I am free whoo! another chappie for you now things are set in motion that no one can control! ENJOY!**

_Chapter Three_

Leah quickly pulled into Clovis's parking lot. She was late again. There would be no rehearsal of her songs tonight. She would have to wing it again. She didn't mind she had grown good at it over the years. She turned off her car and twiddled her worn Claddagh ring around her finger. It had been a gift from her old boyfriend. She had thought he was her type. Dark looks, brooding nature, and somewhat dangerous. They had fought a lot during the relationship and every time she kicked him out he always found a way to wedge his way back into her life with promises that he would be a better boyfriend and try harder to work at the relationship. He has even once promised to marry her by giving her the Claddagh ring.

Now, she couldn't believe that she had actually believed him.

Then he cheated on her.

That was the last straw.

She moved to a new town closer to Washington, D.C. But she always kept that ring on her finger. She knew it wasn't healthy. She knew for the job she wanted she wouldn't have time for a relationship. But she still kept the ring on her finger.

She shook away the memory and thought of the BAU agent she had met and the addiction meeting. She hadn't seen someone who dressed like that since she was in high school. Classic geek/nerd but he actually looked like he washed his hair and cared about other things than the latest version of Dungeons and Dragons. The geek wasn't her usual type but there was something about him that she found absolutely adorable. Maybe it was the way his hair hung over his eyes sometimes and how he pushed it out of the way. Or maybe it was his mannerisms when he spoke. Either way she found him attractive. She shook her head and looked up at the Clovis's sign.

It was dark. Leah cocked her head to the side. _"That's strange," _she thought as she stepped out of the car. It was close to seven p.m. The place should have been lit up and pulsing with its heartbeat of various muffled jazz tunes. But the building was dark and grew darker as the overcast sky lost the little light it held as the sun set. _"Pam's car is here though,"_ Leah thought as she spied Pam's dark green SUV. _"And so is Eddie's,"_ referring to the burgundy Corvette convertible beside the SUV. She sighed. They were probably going at it in the office again. She had caught them more than once but always at least an hour before the club opened up for the night.

Leah crossed the deserted parking lot to the lifeless club. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She gave a frustrated sigh and pounded on the door. Obviously, Eddie and Pam didn't want to be disturbed but this was ridiculous.

There was no answer.

She cupped her hands to the glass to get a better look inside. The bar was dark and the piano was closed. The only light in the club came from under the door of the office. Leah shook her head. "Really, Pamela?" she sighed exasperatedly. She pounded on the door again. "Pamela! Come on, damn it!" (pun intended).

Leah waited at the front door a few more moments before venturing around the building to try her luck at opening the back door. Luckily the hide-a-key was still hidden by the dumpster. She unlocked the back door and let herself in. She was angry now. Clovis was going to be pissed when he found out the club didn't open up on time. She took her time putting her things in her locker and making sure her hair and makeup were still fresh looking before going to break up the coupling that would possibly get them all fired. She turned on the bar lights and opened up the piano before pounding on the office door.

"Pamela and Eddie, come on now! This is ridiculous! Twice in one week? Really?" She didn't open the door usually they came out on their own a few minutes after she interrupted them.

There was no answer.

No sounds.

Usually there was groaning and stumbling around the tiny office with various things hitting the floor. But tonight, there was nothing. "Pamela!" Leah yelled. "I really do not feel like getting fired!" She pounded on the door again.

Still nothing.

"Pamela! I will open the goddamn door of you do not get the hell out here, right now!"

Again there was no answer, no movement behind the closed office door.

Leah's anger faded and was replaced by an uneasy feeling growing in her gut. "Pamela?" she said loudly. Her voice cracked. "Pamela, this isn't funny."

Nothing.

"Pam, I'm going to open the door, now." Leah swallowed. "If there is anything you don't want me to see, stop me now."

No answer.

Leah slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open. No words or shouts of protest came from the inside. She took and deep breath then pushed the door open. The room was all in disarray. The lone desk lamp lay shattered on the floor. Papers were strewn everywhere: invoices, payrolls, sheet music, and the occasional letter from a random person ranting on how the club is a disgrace on the neighborhood. The desk chair was overturned. Red footprints stained the blue carpet. Leah started to hyperventilate as she turned to look at the faded couch that faced the desk.

There in her bra and panties lay the body of her friend, Pamela. Leah gasped in horror as she took in the sight of her co-worker. She looked as if she was in a deep sleep but her body was posed, stiff, unnatural. The petite brunette had short but deep lacerations that cut diagonally across her wrists and bite marks on her neck and shoulders. Her blood stained the couch and pooled on the carpet around her turning the once beige sofa a crimson burgundy like Eddie's car.

"Eddie?" Leah whispered she had almost forgotten about him. She looked around the room until her eyes found purchase, two feet splayed out behind the desk. Leah covered her mouth with her hand as she fought the urge to throw up. Eddie, still wearing his work uniform had been shot in the back multiple times. His clouded eyes were open and his mouth agape forever frozen in a silent scream of terror and agony.

Leah couldn't handle any longer. She ran from the room and out the front door. She quickly turned to the rose bushes and emptied her stomach. The sobs shook her as she sank to the ground, the kind of gut-wrenching sobs that made no noise but only sounded like one gasping for air after being underwater too long. Leah couldn't find her voice. She couldn't breathe. She knew she should call 911. But all that kept playing through her mind where the images of her friends brutally murdered.

"Help me," she whispered. "Oh god please someone help me." She closed her eyes and repeated it like a mantra her voice grew louder and louder until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She began to feel light-headed. It was all too much. Images flashed through her head as her imagination ran away from her trying to figure out exactly what had taken place in that back office. The remembrance of the coppery stench of blood was too much for her as placed her head on the cool concrete. She had only seen them just yesterday and now they were dead. Her world grew dim and she thought she heard sirens in the distance before the tide pulled her under.

**Da da daaa! haha. make me giddy and review!**


End file.
